With the increase in the amount of digital content being generated, recorded and/or transmitted, the need to improve the compression and transmission of the content has also increased. Many compression, encoding and/or standards have been developed and defined to provide for the compression and transmission of content.
Many of these techniques and/or standards reduce the amount of data that has to be stored or transmitted. Further, many of these techniques allow for the reduction of data with minimal reduction in quality of the content.